H. F. Bennett, U.S. Pat. No. 2,571,657, issued Oct. 16, 1951, entitled CATADIOPTRIC LENS SYSTEMS discloses a number of monocentric lens systems including a system which looks very much like FIG. 1 of this application. In my above-identified application I disclosed that such systems can be corrected for both third order and fifth order spherical aberration while monocentric, provided the index of refraction of the element is n=1.445. Such designs have longitudinal color and spherochromatism and can only be used at a single wavelength. Such designs are therefore wavelength sensitive and if the temperature changes the index of refraction will change, destroying the correction which is only good at n=1.445.